Talk:Light Armor (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Screenshot What armor is that in the screenshot? Why go Light? What is the point of using Light Armor when the Heavy Armor has more protection and the "Conditioning" perk negates the high weight and slow movement speed of Heavy Armor? Is there and benefit at all for using Light Armor? the conditioning perk comes quite late in game and some people sometimes dont want to invest all the time and effort in carrying so much weight to until they can finally get that perk. Zach9054 (talk) 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) There's also a the perk that gives you the stamina regen bonus which helps especially since if you're using a bow and have the perk that slows time down as you aim, it can chew up your stamina fairly quickly. You're basically able to sprint more so you can dump more of your levels into, say, health. NovaZero (talk) 08:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Plus with proper perks and smithing you can easily reach the defense rating cap of 560 with light or heavy armor, so it's just preference. 08:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Um ... what does the Light Armor skill actually do? Does it increase your armor rating with light armor? or does it just allow you to take the light armor perks? And if it does affect my armor rating with light armor; at what rate and how much per level? Why i choosed light armor? For the first time, 2 of 5 my characters used full daedric heavy armor. But, when the third character (nord), i tried Thieve's Guild, and i got Nightingale Armor, my Heavy Armor Perks Useless I use Light Armor for my Argonian because when combined with a Warhammer it creates something I like to call a "blitzer" a character with Light Armor and the heaviest weapons, ridiculously fast, and does ridiculously high ammounts of damage. In a game with a more modern setting, it'd probably be Leather Armor and a massive gatling gun. With a high Light Armor skill and all the perks it becomes useless to go back and level up the Heavy Armor skill since enemies level with you, its counter-productive. My Light Armor skill is up to 80 and my Heavy Armor is way back at 25, I'd level up so many times in the process of getting it up to par with my Light Armor, which, by this point is so high, Scaled Armor has a higher BASE armor value than Daedric Armor, that it just ain't worth it. Also, since I'm playing as Argonian, most of the Heavy Armor helmets tend to break my suspension of disbelief (look it up if you don't know what that means), so I can't wear them because my brain keeps telling me "HE'D HAVE TO CHOP HIS HORNS AND HALF HIS FACE OFF TO FIT IN THAT HELMET!" so I can't get full set bonuses (though some light armors do frustate me in the exact same way *cough, cough* Nightingale Armor *cough, cough*). All-in-all though, Light Armor just makes more sense and'' doesn't remind me that its just a video game and break my concentration when I'm trying to role-play.'' --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 10:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Peronally I think it is simply a preference thing, I just started the game again and decided I would try out skipping the first dragon so that dragons don't spawn, so my guy can just be a normal guy, hunting and travelling, sort of a ranger or woodsman, earning money just by selling his catches. Heavy armour doesn't fit this properly.Mrsuperhappy (talk) 17:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) There is another use for light armour. If you go one-handed with a shield and you have the 50% stamina regeneration, you can use your shield much more effective. However, a heavy shield would do much a better job than a light shield. However, a weapon enchanted with absorb stamina may do a better job... 12:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Besides the obvious advantages of carring capacity and sneaking, I personally use light armor with a light shield because I can block weak hits, while being fast enough to move out of the way from stronger weapons like warhammers. McBob49 (talk) 14:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Just to drop in my two Cents. light armor gives you the speed and agility to move around and dodge in combat. this is great for dodging heavy melee attacks, archer fire, and mage craft. early on you will also have to deal with the sneak penalty for the weight of your boots. ontop of all of this though is the fact that in the end it doesnt realy matter which you choose. the armer cap is easily reached by booth armer classes and both eventuly have perks to make them weightless. this is Skyrim. the creaters designed it so that how ever you want to play you can suscceed. from swords vs axes, one handed vs two AND in this case light vs heavy no matter what you choose it will turn out to be just as good in the end. 04:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) SID What numbers are used to gain experience points? The text about leveling does not specify what exactly is needed to level up Light armour. It simply says something about absorbing (physical) damage, but what happens if I block a hit with a light shield while wearing light armour? Will all the damage prevented go to light armour or will it go to block instead or even split up between the two or both skills receive the full amount? And what If I augment said situation with magical armours? Will those e.g. 60 contributed armour and thus additionally absorbed damage also level up light armour while wearing light armour? Would be nice to get a hint on that ^^ Zlorfik (talk) 20:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC)